The subject invention relates to built-in cabinets and more specifically to an assembly for the installation of wall and base cabinets.
There are two schools of thought as to where to start the installation of a set of wall and base cabinets. One procedure is to install the base cabinets first and the other is to install the wall cabinets first. Each procedure has its benefits. However, when the base cabinets are installed first, access to the wall cabinets is difficult because the base cabinets protrude from the face of the wall cabinets. Conversely, when wall cabinets are installed first there is nothing to hold them in place while they are leveled, plumbed and set to assure that the cabinet box is not racked or secured to an uneven wall leaving the box twisted. Two installers are generally needed to install wall cabinets so that one can hold the cabinet in place while the other fastens the cabinets to the wall.